


If You're Not Dying, You're Fine

by destroyerofhearts



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Boyfriends, Character Study, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyerofhearts/pseuds/destroyerofhearts
Summary: Arthur hurts himself, and Merlin worries.





	If You're Not Dying, You're Fine

**Author's Note:**

> I had an argument with a friend, and now I'm turning it into a character study. Look at me go! Two fics in such a short space of time!

It started with a bang.

Then, a few seconds later, a strangled cry. Followed by a groan, and what sounded like someone hopping around on one foot. Naturally, curiosity won Merlin over and so he ventured out of the bedroom to make sure everything was okay.

"Oh, fuckity fuck fuck!" Arthur swore as Merlin entered the kitchen.

"You alright?' Merlin asked his boyfriend, glancing worriedly at the leg he was clutching in pain. 

"Yeah, I'm just an idiot who knocked their bloody knee out on this drawer," Arthur groaned, hobbling awkwardly.

"Can I see?" 

Arthur nodded, grimacing. 

Merlin moved close to Arthur and bent down to take a look. Thankfully it didn't look like it was dislocated, but it was turning red and swollen fairly quickly. 

"Can you walk on it?" Merlin asked.

"Dunno," Arthur shrugged, lowering his leg to the ground and straightening it. He slowly took a few steps, and though all looked to be normal, Merlin could see him tensing. 

"It's probably bruised," Arthur said, trying to move away from Merlin and back to whatever he'd been doing prior to knocking his knee out.

"Yeah, seems likely. I'll grab you some ice, why don't you go and lay down, hey," Merlin suggested, heading for the freezer.

Arthur chuckled. "Yeah alright, I'll go lay down on the couch. I never ice this kind of shit, just seems like overkill."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Arthur, that's so bad. You should ice injuries if they need to be iced. It's not gonna hurt."

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, but-"

"Merlin. I'll survive," Arthur insisted, hovering by the counter.

Merlin had grabbed the ice, and was wrapping it up in a tea towel. "I know you will, but just for the future, y'know? When you're young its fine, but one day..." he trailed off, shrugging at Arthur with a small smile. But instead of smiling back, Arthur looked more annoyed.

"I fractured my wrist when I was 8 and used it all day, you know. I've survived worse. I'll be fine."

"I never said you wouldn't be fine, I'm just saying to take care of yourself, you know?"

"I do take care of myself. I'm alive, aren't I?" 

"Yeah, but I mean like treating your injuries when they happen?" Merlin posed, hoping Arthur would stop being stubborn and actually listen to him.

"I do, when they need to be. I just banged my knee, alright?" Arthur said, immediately on the defensive. 

Merlin sighed. "I know, I'm just looking out for you." _No need to get in a strop_ , he wanted to add, but he bit his tongue.

"Thanks, but I'm good."

Knowing there was no point to continue battling with Arthur's stubbornness, Merlin just shrugged and said, "Ok."

"I've managed to look after myself this long, Merlin. It's not as though I'm about to die tomorrow."

"I know that! I'm just saying it doesn't hurt to look out for yourself a little more than normal sometimes. Yeah, you'll survive, but you don't have to take the pain of it on yourself if you have that choice," Merlin argued. Why couldn't Arthur see that he meant well?

"Well, I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt," Arthur lied, because Merlin could still see him tensing in pain every now and then. 

"Ok. I'll stop pestering you about it," Merlin tried, hoping the argument would just end. 

"Alright, then stop pestering me!" Arthur snapped. 

"I just care about you. I'm not-"

"I'm fine, Merlin, would you stop worrying!?" he yelled before Merlin could even finish his sentence. 

Merlin snapped his mouth shut. He pushed the ice across the kitchen countertop to Arthur, and without a word, he left the kitchen. He got to the bedroom, fuming and upset, and slammed the door, locking it behind him. His boyfriend could be a right arse sometimes!

 

\---

 

Some time later, there was a knock on the bedroom door. Knowing he'd have to face the music eventually, he sighed, placing his laptop next to him on the bed and getting up to unlock the door. He opened it to see Arthur, looking a touch remorseful. Deep down somewhere, a part of Merlin was glad that he was even somewhat regretful about what had happened. But mainly he was still worried, and upset.

"What is it?" he asked, feeling tired.

Arthur shifted uncomfortably, looking down at the floor. "Can I come in?" 

Merlin nodded, opening the door wider so that Arthur could come in. Merlin went back to the bed and laid down, putting his laptop onto his bedside table. Arthur came and laid next to him.

"If I'm not dying, then I must be fine," Arthur started after a few minutes of silence. "Or I don't tell people that I'm hurt. It's what I'm used to. I can live with bumps, scratches, bruises, dislocations, and even fractures."

Merlin turned his head to look at Arthur. "You shouldn't have to. I know I might seem overbearing but I just care about you."

"I know, just no one does care when I hurt myself. Unless it's serious and I need to go to hospital, I'm fine. Just an idiot."

"Will you let me care about you when you hurt yourself?"

Arthur sighed. "I'll try. I just can't-I won't be able to deal with it very well."

Merlin rolled onto his side. "I'm sorry no one cared when you hurt yourself before."

Watching Arthur carefully, he saw him blinking back a few tears. "Me too."

Merlin moved over to where Arthur was lying and wrapped his arm over his middle, clutching tightly. "But you don't always have to be tough, and just bearing the pain when you don't have to. It's what I'm here for. We take it on together, as a team," he insisted, using his free hand to run his fingers through Arthur's hair.

"You can't exactly take on my bruises and scratches every time I get one, _Mer_ lin," Arthur pointed out, but Merlin was just glad to hear his tone of voice had gone back to his usual, teasing self.

"No, but I can help you take care of them. Okay?"

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments mean everything <3


End file.
